


Take Me Home (Forever and Ever)

by Signsofsam



Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signsofsam/pseuds/Signsofsam
Summary: “You aren’t having second thoughts, are you? Because we just got all of that stuff loaded, and Chris’d be awfully disappointed if I showed up back to the newly minted Buckley-Diaz house without the Buckley.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584202
Comments: 14
Kudos: 560
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Take Me Home (Forever and Ever)

**Author's Note:**

> Or, the one where Buck moves in with Eddie and Chris.
> 
> Or also, I'm moving, and it sucks because there are lots of books and lots of boxes and thank god I decided I didn't need to go to the gym this week or I would be a puddle on the ground.
> 
> Thank you all for the feedback and kudos on my previous work! I really love this pairing and fandom, so here we are, diving in yet again. This would be set before _The Moment I Knew_.
> 
> Title is from _Lover_ by T. Swift just to keep within the theme of this drabble series.

Buck sighed, looking around his nearly empty apartment. There were still a few boxes left open on the counter, ready for the last-minute items before they were closed and taped, but his furniture was gone-either packed up in the rented trailer, sold off, or donated. Just these few boxes, and the apartment would be a complete blank slate again, ready for some other person to fill with memories just like Buck had.

Hopefully those memories wouldn’t start off with a crush injury and a break-up.

Arms wrapped around his waist, warm lips pressing the barest of kisses to the back of his neck, and he melted into the embrace. “You aren’t having second thoughts, are you?” Eddie’s voice was close, barely a whisper, breath hot on the sensitive skin behind Buck’s ear. “Because we just got all of that stuff loaded, and Chris’d be awfully disappointed if I showed up back to the newly minted Buckley-Diaz house without the Buckley.” Eddie’s tone was light, joking, but when Buck turned, he could see real worry in his boyfriend’s eyes, as if Buck really **was** having second thoughts.

“Absolutely not,” he promised, a sweet kiss following, his hands resting on Eddie’s soft t-shirt under his flannel, feeling his steady heartbeat. “You two are stuck with me now, Diaz.”

Eddie’s grinned, fingers of one hand finding their way to Buck’s belt loop, pulling him ever closer, nearly plastered against one another, his other hand trailing up to Buck’s neck, reeling him in for another kiss-harder, open-mouthed, tongue most definitely involved.

Buck didn’t pull away until he absolutely needed to breathe.

“So, no second thoughts, but we’re standing around in this mostly empty apartment because-?”

“I started recovery from the ladder truck in this apartment, Eddie. You came over every day after shift to make sure I was eating, and to help, and you brought Chris and made Carla come check up on me because you were worried about my breakup. Chris told me you called it Operation Buck Up Buck, which, dear God, please no. I thought my life was over because of the embolism in this apartment; I got so drunk one night, thought about calling, but...you pulled me out of that depression in this apartment. You told me I had to forgive myself about the tsunami in this apartment. You brought me home that night, and you-”

“I kissed you,” Eddie interrupted, hand cupping Buck’s cheek, kissing him just like he did that first time, soft, sweet, as if he was soothing a frightened animal, and maybe he was, that night, but now, they are both remembering. “We had our first kiss in this apartment. Here, in this kitchen. You looked so defeated and I just-I wanted you to know. How...amazing of a person you were, how selfless and wonderful and beautiful and how much I loved you and wanted you and needed you.”

“We slept together the first time in this apartment,” Buck murmured, and Eddie’s wicked grin returned, their tender moment forgotten. "There are just so many memories here, and some may be bad, but the others are you. And Chris. And when Bobby brought me home from my first PT session after the crash and made me his grandma's chicken soup because he knew I loved it. It's-"

"You know we'll make more memories together, right? We’ll have family dinners and early morning breakfasts and late night sex where Chris can’t hear how loud you like to moan.” Buck laughed, though he stopped when Eddie’s face turned serious. “But they’ll be our memories, together. Our family. You needed this apartment, but it’s okay to realize you’re at the point where it’s okay to let it go because you’re moving on to something better.” He gave Buck’s hand a squeeze, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and backed away, towards the open boxes on the island. “You finished with these?”

Buck opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked around the apartment again, and this time, it was memories of him and Eddie and Chris that filled the space: on the couch, playing the PS4, watching a Lakers game, Eddie carefully climbing the stairs with a tray of Abuela’s homemade chicken soup to a battered Buck, exhausted and sore after the tsunami and just needing someone to care for him. Eddie was right; he’d filled this place with his past, happy and sad, but it’d been his alone, and now all he wanted was a future that he shared with his two favorite boys, always.

“Yeah, Eddie, we’re finished here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and we'll see you next time!


End file.
